The Voices part two: The Institution
by MyLittleFluttershy
Summary: Folle is in a coma and is found out as a person of high importance in the second out of the two-part fanfic series: "The Voices"


The Voices part two: The Institition

By: MyLittleFluttershy

Chapter One

Applejack brought her friends to the hospital for support. The room was packed with ponies. Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Big Mac. Folle was still in a coma, and everypony began to worry.

"I just hope your friend is okay, Applejack," Fluttershy said.

"She should be soon," Twilight declared, "I did research as soon as Applejack told us she was a two-mark pony,"

"Two-mark pony?" Pinkie was puzzled.

"It means she has two cutie marks. Anyway, in my research, I discovered that two-mark ponies, like Folle, have amazing healing ability. She should wake up by next week,"

"What else did you find?" Applejack asked.

"Most two-mark ponies die before they find their second talent, or any of their talents, for that matter. Meaning, Folle is rare. I've also discovered that two-mark unicorns have outstanding magical abilities. Other than that, the two-mark ponies have a special bond with a pony who was born on the same day as them. This pony has a special psychic connection with her. Said pony can also help her overcome any fears,"

"Strummer must have been that pony," Applejack said.

Everypony sat in silence for a while.

Chapter Two

Folle drifted into a blank white world. In the distance she spotted a pink mare floating by. As she drifted towards her, Folle realized who it was. It was Strummer. Folle dashed up to Strummer and looked her in the eyes.

"Strummer, I thought you were dead,"

"I am, Folle,"

"Does that mean-"

"No, you aren't dead,"

"Then why are you here? Why am I here?"

"I'm here to tell you what you need to hear. Folle, I'm always with you, I will keep away the voices,"

"If you could do that, then why haven't you been?"

"I was trying to see if you still needed me. I never thought you would, and you don't, but I need you to lend you a hoof every now and then. Even though I'm not there physically, I will always be in your heart and mind. Now, it's time to go back and see your new friends, and remember I'm always here," Strummer hugged Folle and the dream world faded away.

Folle woke up. Opened her eyes to a room filled with ponies. She started tearing up.

"Thank you ponies for being here, wait a minute, where's Screwey?" Folle looked around the room.

Chapter Three

"About that..." Applejack mumbled.

"They put her in a padded room," Applebloom concluded sadly.

"Why?!"

"They said something about her being some crazy dog mare that escaped from the institution,"

"So that's why she was wandering all alone that day,"

"They need to let her out!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

The group marched over to the entrance of "the room." The doctors guarded the door as Screw Loose barked and yipped inside.

"I need to talk to my friend!"

"No can do!" The doctor shouted. "This patient is unstable,"

"Let me prove to you she isn't,"

The doctors paused for a second and then looked at each other. The black maned doctor nodded and said, "You have two minutes," Then they opened the door and untied her straightjacket. Screw Loose ran to her friend and barked happily.

"I'll show you she can behave. Screwey, sit,"

Screw Loose sat down.

"Now beg,"

She put her hooves up.

"Sirs, I don't believe I need anymore time,"

"Unacceptable! Those were simple tricks even a dog could learn!"

"Isn't that what you said? She's obedient, like a good girl, Screwey's the best friend or dog a pony could ask for,"

"Ma'am, that is unacceptable,"

"What is, gentlecolts?" Princess Celestia walked into the hospital.

Everypony bowed except for Twilight.

"Princess, why are you here?"

"Twilight told me about you, Miss Folle. I'm very pleased to learn a two-mark has been born. It's very rare," Celestia bowed. "Princess Folle,"

"Princess?!"

"Twilight didn't tell you? Every two-mark pony is of royal blood, even if they don't know it," The Princess looked at the doctors as she patted Screw Loose's head, "Gentlecolts, let this mare go, immediately!"

"Y-yes, your majesty, you are free to go, dog mare,"

The group left the hospital.

"Well, your majesty Folle, would you like to start your duties as minor princess in Canterlot?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Thank you, your highness, but, I'm not a princess, I'd rather be here with the ponies that care for me. Thank you, but no thank you,"

Princess Celestia nodded, smiled, and flew off to her castle in the distance. Folle looked up and saw her guardian angel in the sky, her friend Strummer stayed with her always.

Epilogue

Folle stopped hearing the voices and recently got a job at Rarity's boutique. She bought a house next to Twilight's and visits her friends every day. The nightmares had desolved and became daydreams. As for Screw Loose, she now lives in the dog park where she makes new friends every day.


End file.
